I kissed a boy
by gabychaan
Summary: Todos sabían que la curiosidad era algo netamente humano y pocos podían abstenerse a saciarla. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – pullo. Hao sonrió de lado. HAOXLYSERG


**I kissed a boy.  
Disclaimer: este fic está inspirado en la canción de Katy Perry, los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen, no recibo ningún bien lucrativo al escribir esto. Es simplemente mi pura e insana imaginación.**

–**THIS WAS NEVER THE WAY I PLANNED**-

Me abracé a mí mismo, atónito, ¿qué había pasado anoche? Recordaba bastantes cosas y a la vez nada, cosas que hacía que los colores se subieran en mi rostro y otras que simplemente me dejaban pasmado. Escuche el chirriar de las papas fritas al ser echadas en aceite y como Ren maldecía ante todas las chispitas que echaban y quemaban, puse los ojos en blanco, mientras oía a Horo decir algo como 'Jaja idiota, te quemaste' o algo parecido. Cerré los ojos queriéndome olvidar del dolor de cabeza punzante que amenazaba con sacarme lagrimas.

Dormiría… dormiría mucho, y me olvidaría de la estúpida fiesta de anoche.

–**I KISSED A BOY, AND I LIKE IT** –

Las luces de neón y laser viajaban por la diminuta habitación, ¿era ese el cuarto de Manta? ¿Y esas que estaban dándose morros en una esquina no eran Tamao y Pilika, quién supuestamente era su novia? Lyserg rió en medio de la multitud de personas, la cerveza en su mano era lo único que no dejaba que le quitaran porque a ser honestos ya no sabía ni quién tenía su playera, ni quien había dejado marcado sus labios con labial en su pecho y podía jurar que alguien había tratado de quitarle la correa.

Rió con más fuerzas mientras era empujado al centro de la pista, su cuerpo se movía al son de la música, vulgar, provocativa, denigrante, y le encantaba. La manera en que la multitud contoneaba sus caderas de lado a lado, como lentamente bajaban hasta casi rozar el suelo, sus cuerpos perlados en sudor y la absoluta felicidad reflejada en sus rostros. Sintió dos fuertes brazos rodear sus caderas y un cuerpo pegarse al suyo, marcando un ritmo lento y sensual, ¿quién era? No sabía y no le importaba, nunca antes lo había hecho… y lo disfrutaría.

Una pequeña vocecita en su cabeza le reclamaba mantener el control, no rebajarse al nivel de todos los demás, mantener su mente fría, pero… eso debió haberlo intentado después de la segunda cerveza porque cuando se tomó la tercera, la cuarta y la número quién sabe, todo en su mente era un revoltijo, se sentía confundido, pero más que todo se sentía excitado a probar todo aquello que antes había rechazado.

El extraño ronroneo algo en su oído y Lyserg fue jalado lentamente al otro extremo de la habitación, donde había parejas… en posiciones sugerentes, labios entrando en contacto y pieles tocándose por primera y probablemente última vez. Lyserg esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, estaba borracho y ese hombre muy cerca de él, rodeo tranquilamente el cuello del otro con sus brazos, mientras los brazos del otro aprisionaron su cintura, fuertes, varoniles… ¿varoniles? Lyserg trato de enfocar la vista, pero era inútil seguía tan borroso, unos labios carnosos y rosados, una piel morena y marcada y unos ojos negros, unos increíbles ojos negros, nublados en pasión, lujuria, en deseo.

La música se volvió más lenta, podía sentir el aliento a menta, acercándose, unos labios aprisionar los suyos, la fría pared rozar su espalda desnuda, y el bien definido torso del otro apretarse contra el suyo propio, cómodo, seguro, atrayente, entre la espada y la pared… y como deseaba que la espada se enterrara aun más dentro suyo, volviéndolo literalmente loco, sus lenguas luchaban por el control y unos labios rosados mordían otros rojos carmín, una piel morena se mezclaba con una blanca, los dedos de Lyserg se deslizaban por la espalda del otro mientras su cuello era besado y marcado, sabía que estaba con un hombre, podía sentirlo… sí es que saben a qué me refiero.

Estaba mal, deliciosamente mal, lo que podría decir que estaba bien. Abrió los ojos lentamente, delineando el contorno de sus labios y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos negros.

**¿No te da asco? **– murmuro pegándolo aun más contra la pared, Lyserg jadeo. Mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

**¿Acaso tienes miedo?** – pullo. Hao sonrió de lado.

**Yo lo decía por ti.** – el susurro fue provocativo, justo en su oído mientras una lengua traviesa jugaba con el lóbulo. El peli-verde volvió a jadear, en el oído del otro. Tu sabes el dicho 'ojo por ojo… diente por diente'

**¿Ahora eres considerado con los demás? Me asombras.** – Lyserg se preparo para saborear el nombre que estaba a punto de pronunciar. – **Hao.**

**Si tan solo no fueras a sentir remordimiento mañana… Lyserg Diethel. **– el peli-castaño se acerco a su compañero, tentado a besarle los labios, sin embargo, tan solo los rozo. Lyserg jamás se sintió tan vacío como en ese momento, el hoyo que sentía en su estómago era tal que llevo sus manos al área tan solo para comprobar que no había ninguno. Hao se alejo en silencio.

**Lyserg, amigo al fin te encuentro, ven vamos que estás hasta la…** - Yoh no termino la frase y paso el brazo de Lyserg sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar. Lyserg se dejo guiar por el otro, buscando con la mirada a Hao, más… no lo encontró.

Ahora solo esperaba que Pilika no se enterara… aunque pensándolo bien ¿quién era Pilika? Negó con la cabeza y sencillamente dejo que Yoh lo condujera hasta su casa específicamente su cama.

–**DON'T MEANT I'M IN LOVE, TONIGHT**–

Lyserg despertó sobresaltado con su pecho latiendo a mil, esas manos, esos labios, que le habían llevado a lugares donde nunca antes había estado y donde estaba seguro de querer volver, verifico la hora en su despertador y notó que ya era el día siguiente. El dolor de cabeza había menguado hasta casi desaparecer, trato de no moverse bruscamente, no quería sentir ese odioso mareo consecuencia de la resaca. Alguien tocó suavemente la puerta.

**¿Puedo pasar? **– preguntó Horo al otro lado. Lyserg se coloco la camiseta y respondió con un suave. – **Sí, adelante.** – se sentó con las piernas entrelazadas mirando con atención al otro chico.

**Oye Lys, yo… quería preguntarte sobre la fiesta del otro día.** – El peliverde le lanzo una mirada suspicaz. – **Se que tu y mi hermana fueron juntos porque… ustedes son pareja.** – Lyserg rodo los ojos y estuvo tentado a decir 'Al diablo Horo, escupe lo que quieres saber' pero se contuvo. - **¿Le-le hiciste algo a mi hermana?** – Lyserg negó con la cabeza. Eso debería preguntárselo a Tamao.

**No, ella se fue con sus amigas apenas llegamos, yo tomé un par de copas pero no la vi en el resto de la noche.** – se excuso, Horo hizo una pequeña 'O' con sus labios y sonrió.

**Asique tu y Pilika no hicieron nada.** – Lyserg negó pacientemente con la cabeza. – **Eso explica porque te corto.** – rió un poco, el oji-verde alzo una ceja. – **Ah… cierto, tú… no sabías. Verás, Pilika llamo enante diciendo que lo lamentaba mucho pero cancelo algo de una reservación hoy y bueno… que, lo sentía mucho.** – Horo siguió hablando pero él se desconecto, menuda sorpresita se llevaría Horo al enterarse de los verdaderos motivos. – **Bueno me alegra que todo esté claro. Sin rencor ¿eh?** – Lyserg le despidió con la mano. Y volvió a tumbarse en la cama… No estaba enamorado, nada más… enormemente intrigado, Lyserg tanteo la mesita de noche y agarro el celular.

_Asakura, Yoh  
22-Dic-2009 2:07 p.m.  
Hao me pidió tu número anoche, ¿alguna idea por qué?_

Lyserg esbozó una sonrisa y se volvió a acostar… ese sería… su pequeño experimento, total todos sabían que la curiosidad era algo netamente humano y pocos podían abstenerse a saciarla.

–**THE END**–

Me gusta mostrar nuevas facetas de las personas, Lyserg fue curioso, lo probó y le gusto y como cualquier persona normal que probó algo nuevo, excitante y placentero, quiere repetirlo.


End file.
